Talk:Main Page
This talk page is for discussions on the wiki in general and the design and contents of the main page. Comments on individual articles belong on the talk page of these articles. The easiest way to contact users is to write on their respective talk pages. Our policies and larger decisions are generally discussed on the Community Portal. If you want to discuss the Honorverse in general, you can do so in the Forum. Please sign your comments and questions with four tildes ( ~~~~ ) Whimsical thought on naming If the Star Wars wiki can be the "Wookieepedia," perhaps this site should be the "Honorverse Zil-wiki". Just sayin'. :) —Robotech Master 02:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Everyone knows what a Wookiee, even non-Star Wars fans. Not too many know what a Zilwiki is. --Farragut79 22:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Resizing I think we have to figure out a way of adressing the "resizing" of the starships by DW. After fans started to point out that the size numbers given for many ships, most importantly wallers, gives them ridiculously low density, DW retconned these numbers, for example reduzing the size of an SD from 4 km to 1.3 km - we should start collecting sources and decide how we handle this matter. -- SaganamiFan 00:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :I just found this: : ::-- SaganamiFan 13:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::At some point DW started to use proper values or just no values. So that is a problem for early books only (eg. HMS Nike - HH3), published before SITS (BTW Polish editions of Jayne's contain picture you have found). --dotz 07:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year A happy 2012 to all of you, and may all the conspiracy theorists be wrong so that we may live to see the Diaspora Era after all ;-) Great working with you crazy fanboys!!!! -- SaganamiFan 23:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Happy NY2012. BTW where is junctim between conspiracy theories and diaspora of men? --dotz 19:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Well for the Diaspora to occur it would seem quite important to me that the world does not end this year! :-) -- SaganamiFan 23:15, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Heh, I got that (TEOTWAWKI would be inconsistent with the Diaspora's actually happening). However the 2012 thing isn't a conspiracy, it's a ... mmm ... let's just say, it's kookery of a different sort. --TribbleFurSuit 03:14, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Suggested changes ... for main page & navigation I hope this is the right place for this. Two changes should be made. The first is probably major in that there should be a link on every page to the main page to ease browse type navigation. Seems to be crude to have to reload from browser shortcuts. The second change should be a link on the main page to a good help page that explains the concepts behind blogging, commenting, and navigation. Doorgunnerjgs - an old fan of the Honorverse! (talk) 02:12, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Hey there, welcome to the bunch, :I hope I understand you correctly in that you're looking for an easy way to return to the main page from any given place. To do that, you can simply click on the large "Honorverse" banner in the top left corner. :The help page is a good suggestion, question is if we create one of our own or look for a good summary help page on wikia central... -- SaganamiFan (talk) 02:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, 1st point is right, I never noticed the HOME as I was looking at the yellow bar. Appreciate the feedback. Doorgunnerjgs - an old fan of the Honorverse! (talk) 13:38, October 21, 2012 (UTC) other wiki hey guys just wanted to let you know that there seems to be a guy who started another honor wikihttp://honor-harrington.wikia.com/wiki/Honor_Harrington_Wiki because he thinks you guys are deleting to much tech data from your articles. -- 10:18, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly, we have a lot of tech data in all of the wiki. We are in the process of adding even more data. He must have been impatient because I haven't seen any discussion about it on here. --Farragut79 (talk) 07:22, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I think I'm gonna ask the Wikia staff to redirect that URL soon. Nothing has happened on that site since May, not a single article has been created, and all it really does is draw potential editors to an empty wiki. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 12:37, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Create link I made a small page to create new articles and linked it on the main page. Credit to John964 for realizing that it was actually kind of dumb to have that link go to the Wanted Pages list. ;-) -- SaganamiFan (talk) 12:16, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Please seem my comment about copyrights At Honorverse_talk:Editing_Conventions#Copyright_policies and reply there if you are interested in this topic. Thanks! Piotrus (talk) 09:18, June 2, 2014 (UTC)